We propose to construct a next generation EEG/evoked potential stimulus presentation and analysis computing environment for low-cost personal microcomputers. This will give researches access to experimental design capabilities and advanced signal processing analyses which are currently only available at a few laboratories. The workstation will be based on a state-of-the-art system we have implemented over the past five years as part of our basic research. It will be written in the C language under the UNIX operating system in order to facilitate portability to different types of computer.